


I am a cat

by helia7



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: I am a cat. I do have a name: Lalli.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly borrowed parts of the first paragraphs of the original novel by Natsume Soseki, translated by Yasotaro Mori.
> 
> A flashfic for Synchronised Screaming; written for the prompt Any - I Am a Cat
> 
> Many thanks to Kiraly for proofreading

I AM A CAT. I do have a name: Lalli. I have no idea how I ended up here. All I remember is that my cousin dragged me to a dampish dark boat that took us to a foreign country when, for the first time, I saw a beautiful human being. This beautiful human being, I heard afterwards, was a member of the most ferocious military species;  a cleanser, one of those people who set things on fire to eliminate beasts and perform cleansing with flamethrowers, which they greatly enjoy. I hear that, on occasion, this species uses explosives and blows things up, even houses. As I learned later, sometimes they detonate buildings with their friends still inside. However as at that time I lacked all knowledge of such creatures, I did not feel particularly frightened. I simply felt the desire to curl up in his lap and let him pet me. But we were running to catch a metal thing, and when inside, the thing started to move and we were forced to find benches to sit.

When I accustomed myself to that sitting position, I looked at his face. This must have been the very first time that ever I set eyes on a beautiful human being. The impression of fairness which I then received still remains today. First of all, the eyes that should be light coloured were deep blue like the evening sky. Then the hair: soft and shiny, it even sparkled when the sun touched it. I have met many a blue-eyed, blond person but never come across such beauty. 

For a little while I sat comfortably in that creature’s presence, but I became hungry. After a while it struck me that, if I give out some sound, perhaps the cleanser might fetch me food. I tried some feeble mewing, but my cousin grabbed my arm and made me stop. My nose picked up the trace of food, only to realise that it came from the stain on the beautiful human being’s coat.

First I was somewhat troubled by the messiness of this cleanser, and soon I learned he was clumsy too. Is sloppiness a way to compensate the good looks of beautiful human beings? This, I have yet to find out.


End file.
